I lived!
by Jiriza Takuya
Summary: Dick loves Wally...Wally loves Dick...Will Papa Bats stand in their way? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guyz, I hope I have a growing fan-base…he he, yes? *crickets play in the background* maybe…well anyway this is like my second one and is based off a prompt challenge"26 Romanic Movie Quotes" written by EASYtoForget. I know that it's kinda long but nonetheless I hope everyone enjoys! So until we meet again – Jiriza out._

_Maybe I should try this again another time…like tomor-…_Creak…. "Umm…Hi Alfred…" "Mr. West, would you like to come in?" Said the butler sending a knowing glance up the stairs to Dick's room from the doorway. "Uh yeah thanks Alfred." I smiled nervously. Opening the door wider and stepping aside, "Please wait here while I go to retrieve the young master." Taking crisp steps, Alfred practically glided up those stairs to retrieve Dick. _Probably buried under all his computer parts scattered around his room. _I chuckled to myself nervously, glancing around the large foyer.

_Great, I'm acting like a nervous boyfriend about to meet the father for the first time. Hell what am I saying, I AM a nervous boyfriend about to meet the father for the first time. Well under these new circumstances anyway. Geez visits to the Manor before when we were still just friends weren't so awkward or so damn complicated. Oh there he is_. My breath caught in my throat as I saw, my angel…My Robin walking down the winding staircase looking gorgeous as usual. _Bom-chika-wow-wow_ , Played in my head as I found my eyes stuck to my former best friend's form. Hips swaying slightly as he climbed down the stairs. For a minute, I was unable to speak; Mouth feeling as dry as cotton staring at those luscious lips of his.

"Hey dude, Thanks Al!" "Of course Master Dick, I'm going to make some snacks for Mr. West here, which means I'll probably be gone for a while" With a small wink toward Dick he disappeared into the kitchen. "So are you rea-," His stunned blue eyes slid shut as I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulled him close and devoured his lips in a searing kiss. With my lips brushing his ear, I whispered "Mhmm, I've been waiting to do that all day." One more kiss on his cheek and I pulled away with way a little more confidence to meet Papa Bats. "Sorry to interrupt Master Dick but I wanted to ask Mr. West what kind of toppings would he like on his pizza?" "Pepperoni" I squeaked, red in the face_. God, I hope he didn't see that_ I thought mortified. "Very good sirs." He said as he walked away with a smile on his face. Dick turned to me, giggled and said, "Dude, you should know that Al would have at least half the stealth the rest of this house has." "Yeah, I don't know why I would think him to be a little normal—oof." He chuckled as I doubled over, holding my gut. "Dude!" "Just come on," Dick said as he pulled me over to the couch. "Nervous?" "Me naw I mean he is The Batman yea but I doubt imma die in cold blood..." Dick's eyes grew a fraction of their size. "What?" I slowly turned my head to see Bruce Wayne, The Batman, in all his batsy glory dressed in what I think is an Armani suit.

I froze_. Crap I know I said that I wasn't nervous but in fact I'm terrified. He's Batman. Once I open my big mouth he's gonna take that Armani clad foot and shove it up my —. _"Hello Mr. Wayne, uhh Batman, Sir." With a raised eyebrow in my direction, he turned to his ward silently asking for an explanation. "Hey Bruce, Wally was just passing by and stopped for a visit," Dick said with concerned smile. "Wally lives in Central City." Bruce deadpanned. "…Right…so how was the meeting?" Said Dick following his father figure with his eyes as he sat in his large leather chair. Bruce then closes his eyes and leans back in his chair to relax. "A complete waste of time," Cracking one eye open to look over at his son, he said with a smirk on his lips. "You wouldn't have liked it." With a nod to Alfred, he accepted the brown tinted drink from the silver tray which I'm sure was Brandy or something judging from the strong alcoholic smell wafting from the glass. "Okay Wally, what am I going to 'kill you in cold blood about'?"

I could feel Dick stiffen alongside me and I took a deep breath –and was shocked to hear his voice. "Bruce I want to date," I almost fell of the couch when he announced this. _Way to break it to him easily_, I thought already feeling uneasy about this whole conversation. "And also I want to be with Wally." This time I really did openly stared at him slack-jawed. Is he trying to get me killed? I'm like bursting with happiness that he really wants to be with me enough that he would stand up to Bruce and all that but at the same time I'm just flabbergasted, Ugh I hate that word – that he would just open the conversation like that.

The passive look on Bruce's face was just downright scary. He softly placed his glass down as stared long at first Dick and then me_. No doubt holding one of their secret conversing-with-only-their-eyes-thing._ As I glanced at Dick I saw the hardened resolve in his face and I knew that he wasn't going to give up on up that easily, so why should I? He saw me glance over at him and shyly squeezed me hand as an effort to comfort my over-erratic beating heart. Little did he know that 80% of the reason my heart is beating so fast is because he's trying his hardest to console me and to ease my burden of facing probably the scariest good-guy I've ever known and 20% is because I'm sitting in front of Batman about to discuss courting his beloved son.

After his silent 'discussion' with Dick, he turned to me and with narrowed eyes he said simply, "Convince me." _Uh-oh._ I was definitely not as ready for this as I thought I was but then again I was never one to beat around the bushes when I could just get straight to the point of the matter so with one last loving glance at Dick, I threw myself headlong into the fray.

"Because I love him, Mr. Wayne and I would do anything for him. He's my best friend and I would never think about hurting him. I know about Rob as much as I'm allowed to know and if there are any secrets being kept from me by him I fully accept them because I trust Dick. I trust him more than my own parents and I'll trust him with my life. Also we both have the same job as Supers in training so I'm very much reliable in protecting him. I love being Kid Flash. I love wailing away on the bad guys and saving the day for the greater good but if he asked, I would stop. I would drop it all for him. For the past couple of years I've known Rob and I watched my feelings grow, I've realized something." Picking up Rob's hand in mine and squeezing softly, I turned to his father and said "What I really want to do with my life- what I want to do for a living is to be with your son," Stopping to pause for a breath, "And with your blessing you'll let me."

Looking anywhere but at those piercing dark blue hawk eyes of his, I squirmed a little underneath its gaze. Feeling quite uncomfortable I wish he would just come to a conclusion already instead of trying to search me for any lies. Because I meant every single thing I said. I know that he's just honoring Bruce's order to keep quiet on any other family secrets Dick maybe holding from me because I know the most important ones already, that he cares about me too and his secret identity. He at least cared enough to tell me that facet of his life. And I was being totally honest about the crime fighting thing. Because I love being Kid. I love feeling the wind whip against my face and knowing that my powers are helping others but if he asked…and I mean like really ask, like it was really important, then I would drop the Kid Flash mantle because I rather have him than my stupid costume.

_Geez, I wish he would just say something already instead of just staring. No wonder Bruce is a superhero for so long without powers, or better yet such a successful businessman without any powers, he doesn't need any. One glare from him and any lie you've been holding from him crumbles. It seems that the only people immune to the glare is Rob and maybe even Alfred because the battle that lay in Dick's eyes were just a sight to behold, it practically rivaled Bruce's own. I'm almost sure the kind elderly old man standing in the corner glare is even worse than the two combined. Now that's scary._ I cringed at the thought.

After a few more minutes of creeping me the hell out, and another 'conversation' with Rob…man I really need to learn how to do that… Bruce finally spoke. "I'm not thoroughly convinced….but I rather not having my boy wonder hate me for the rest of my life….," Taking a quick swig of his brandy, "One date. One. For now and then we'll take it from there." Out the corner if my eye I could see Alfred placing a large bottle of another drink, on the label it read Whiskey, and winked at me and giving me a small nod. I gave him back a small grin and turned to find Robin jumping into my arms for a hug. Feeling suddenly very hot, I turned again to see Bruce glaring daggers at me over the rim of the glass. If he held it any tighter, it probably would have cracked. Lucky thing Alfred was still in the room and placed a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder which eased the tense shoulder back down. But the glare never lessened. With his eyes trained on me, I somehow slid from Rob's death grip and put a little more space between us_. His glare still hasn't lifted yet! I mean really I didn't make-out with him. Yum, make-out-time-with-Robbie… wait not the time. _Bruce sighed and placed his glass down for his butler to fill. Taking another large gulp of the brew he stared at me like if I was no less than a pest to him…and I probably am, "You got what you came for. Now leave." Not wanting to piss him anymore than he already is, I stiffly got up and said, "T-Thank you Sir and I promise to-," I think the glare strengthened. "…I'll just go…"

As I reached the foyer, Rob saw me out. I let out a sigh of relief "Hey that went better than I thought it would, he didn't kill you, go I guess he kinda likes you." "That's how he shows his like! I felt like I would never see Uncle Barry again if I said the wrong thing." Giving his signature cackle and patting my shoulder, "Well be happy you didn't." And with a little pat on the butt he gently shoved me out the door. "Now I got to do some damage control." And with a kiss on the cheek he was gone. I was about to turn away when the door was opened again and a delicious-smelling stuffed paper bag was shoved into my hands. With a rushed sorry and another peck on the cheek once more he was gone again. After staring at the mahogany door for a moment, I ran back home. Opening the paper bag, I saw a folded note in Dick's hurried handwriting—

_Dude,_

_Sorry for you not getting anything to eat here but here's one of everything Al made and see you back at the Mount._

_Robin_

I took out the slice of warm pepperoni pizza and grinned_. I asked to court Batman's partner and lived! This is like, epic! I gotta tell Uncle Barry! But first pizza. Yum!_


	2. Chapter 2 He He a lil Help?

Hey Guyz! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long while…College classes are a bitch and it's even more stress not that I'm graduating! But anyway thank you for all the love for this story, but I'm in a bit of a rut, you see. I had basically wrote him saying the line about 'damage control' but I didn't really think of what that may entail and i would like to continue the story , so if you don't mind can anyone give me any suggestions! Because I'm a very open person! You can send your suggestions as a review or even as a PM message! Thanks in advance my loyal followers! He He! * Smiles brightly and waves*


End file.
